warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Starforce StarClan
Charaktereigenschafen Diese Userin ist so zwanghaft wie Hollyleaf. Diese Userin ist so indirekt wie der SternenClan. Diese Userin ist so nachdenklich wie Tall Shadow. Diese Userin kann so aggressiv wie Thistleclaw sein. Diese Userin ist so verträumt wie Snowfur. Diese Userin ist so vorahnungsvoll wie Brambleberry. Diese Userin fühlt sich oft so missverstanden wie Ashfur. Diese Userin ist so paranoid wie Daisy. Diese Userin kann so schwer vertrauen wie Russetfur. Diese Userin ist so zerstreut und ruhelos wie Moth Flight. Diese Userin ist oft so stur wie Squirrelflight. Diese Userin ist so nachtragend wie Leopardstar. Diese Userin ist oft so bissig und gereizt wie Blossomfall. Noch was: Ich kann stundenlang über Fußball reden. Fußball ist mein Leben - Seleccion Espanola und Real Madrid. Real Madrid es mi vida. Sollte jemand auf die Idee kommen Sergio Ramos zu beleidigen, wird dieser von mir dementsprechend behandelt. Meine Haustiere ♥ Lilly Lilly ist eine schöne, kleine, silber-weiße Kätzin mit einer dunkelgrauen Tigerung und einem schwarz getiegertem Schweif. Sie hat einige hellrote, kaum sichtbare Flecken im Fell, eine flache Nase und längeres Fell. Sie hat außerdem sehr helle, bernsteinfarbene Augen. Ihre Spitznamen sind Lillian, Lülü, Lille, Schatzi, Maus(i), Süße, Hexe Lilly, Schönheit, Lilalien, LillLill und Prinzessin. Ihre Schwester ist Lola, sie hat noch 2 andere Geschwister und ihre Mutter heißt Amy, ihre Tante Cinderella. Sie liebt spielen über alles, und ist neugierig und frech. Allerdings liebt sie es mit mir zu kuscheln, fremden Person geht sie jedoch gar nicht zu. Sie ist eine sehr sanfte Katze, und kratzt nicht, faucht aber fremde Menschen an. Schlafen tut sie aber auch sehr gerne, Abends/Nachts auf meinem Bett und am Nachmittag oft am Fensterbrett. Sie mag kuschelige Plätze und hat gerne eine ihrer Pfoten auf meinem Arm, Kopf oder Bauch mein Schlafen. Lilly und ihre Schwester sind treue Katzen, die mir auf Schritt und Tritt folgen, außerdem sind sie Seelentröster, ich liebe beide über alles <3 Sie ist ein Perserkatzen-Mischling, da ihre Mutter eine reinrassige Perserkatze war. Ihr Kriegername ist Gezeitenstrom. Lola Lola ist eine schöne, kleine, langhaarige, schwarzgraue Kätzin welche weiß-grau-bläulich gesprenkelt, mit schwarz getiegertem Schweif, einer flachen Nase und leuchtenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Ihre Spitznamen sind Löle, Lolalien, Lölchen, Lollypop, Lolly, Lol, Lolius, Loli, Schatzi, Maus(i), Süße und Prinzessin. Ihre Schwester ist Lilly, sie hat aber noch 2 weitere Geschwister, ihre Mutter heißt Amy und ihre Tante Cinderella. Lola ist eine sehr faule Katze, und sie kuschelt sehr gerne. Jedoch ist sie fremden Menschen gegenüber sehr scheu und zeigt sich eigentlich nicht, mir dagegen ist sie total zugänglich. Auch sie schläft gerne im Bett, vor allem zum kuscheln, jedoch liegt sie auch sehr gerne ganz oben auf meinem Bücherregal. Sie ist sehr ängstlich bei fremden Geräuschen. Aber wenn sie spielt, dann am liebsten mit dem Laserpointer. Lola und ihre Schwester sind treue Katzen, die mir auf Schritt und Tritt folgen, außerdem sind sie Seelentröster, ich liebe beide über alles <3 Sie ist ein Perserkatzen-Mischling, da ihre Mutter eine reinrassige Perserkatze war. Ihr Kriegername ist Schimmerflügel. Fibyana Gray Fibyana Gray, kurz Fibsi, ist ein riesengroßes, langhaariges Zwergkannienchen. Sie hat ein hübsches Gesicht und braune Augen. Sie ist sehr lieb und auch sehr treu, und hört sogar auf ihren Namen, außerdem ist sie sehr talentiert und meistert sogar Hindernisspacours. Ihr Gefährte ist Coco Channel White. Ich liebe sie sehr<3 Fibsi ist sehr verfressen und frisst alles was grün ist - allerdings hat sie eine Abneigung gegen die Farbe Rosa. Ich habe mal einen rosa Schuh im Käfig gelassen, und sie hat ihn zerfetzt, ebenso einen Ball. Ansonsten ist sie aber wirklich niedlich. Ihre Spitznamen sind Fibi, Fibsal, Fibbbbbbbbbsssssü, Maus, Dicke Fibsi starb am 16.7.2013... Ich werde dich niemals vergessen, meine süße v.v <333333 CoCo Channel White CoCo Channel White, kurz Coco, ist ein großes Albinokannienchen, also hat er weißes Fell und leuchtend rote Augen. Er ist sehr ängstlich, und lässt sich kaum anfassen, außer von meiner Oma und mir. Seine Gefährtin ist Fibsi. Coco ist manchmal ein bisschen doof, aber genau deshalb liebe ich ihn so<3 Coco ist ebenfalls sehr verfressen, allerdings geht er, anders als seine Gefährtin, nicht nach farben. Anfangs dachten wir, Coco ist ein Mädchen, damals hieß "er" noch Channel (die Namen hat sich meine Schwester ausgedacht), und dann tauften wir ihn in Coco um. Seine Spitznamen sind Cocicico, Chicco, Dicker xD, Hasal. Coco starb am 18.7.2013... ;(( Ich liebe dich, aber du bist jetzt wieder bei deiner Gefährtin.. Ich vergesse dich niemals <3333333 Larissa Larissa, kurz Lara, ist eine große, braun-getiegerte Kätzin mit einigen hellen Flecken. Lara war eine starke und unglaublich liebe Katze. Sie ging nie weit von zuhause weg, und liebte unseren Garten über alles. Sie starb im Feburar 2010, das war ein Weltuntergang für mich. Ihr bester Freund war Felix, mit dem sie nie gestritten hatte. Die beiden hatten sich wirklich sehr gerne. Ihr Bruder war Juri. Ihre gesamte Familie hatte eine Krankheit, an der Lara allerdings nicht verstarb. Sie starb mit einem Alter von 15 Jahren. Ihr Kriegername, bzw. Heilername ist Tintenherz. Der Charakter Tintenherz sieht allerdings nicht so aus wie sie, ist aber an sie gewidmet <3 Ich danke Lara und Felix dass sie mir Lilly und Lola geschenkt haben, denn Lilly und Lola sind ALLES für mich geworden. Nach dem Tod von Felix und Lara wollte ich nicht mehr leben, und irgendwann hab ich 2 neue Katzen bekommen, genau diese Beiden. Ich werde euch nie Vergessen, Felix und Lara, denn ihr habt mir gezeigt, was Vertrauen und Liebe sind. Und jetzt seid ihr im SternenClan. Und Lilly und Lola sind mir das Wichtigste <333333333333333333333 Danke Felara (Mischung aus Felix und Lara) <3 Felix Felix ist ein sehr großer, brauner Kater mit schwarzen Flecken und einer weißen Schnauze. Felix war ein verspielter und liebevoller Kater, und er war eine Art Streuner, im Sinne von er war sehr oft am Nachmittag stravanzen, Mäuse jagen und so ein Zeug, anders als seine beste Freundin, Lara. Auch Felix starb im Feburar 2010, was ein erneuter Weltuntergang für mich war, meine beiden Engel im gleichen Monat zu verlieren.. Felix starb ebenfalls am alter, denn er war beinahe 17 Jahre alt, und hielt den Verlust seiner besten Freundin nicht aus, denn Lara starb 2 Wochen vor ihm. Felix' Kriegername ist Tintenblut, auch er sieht dem Charakter nicht ähnlich, ist ihm aber gewidmet <3 Ich danke Lara und Felix dass sie mir Lilly und Lola geschenkt haben, denn Lilly und Lola sind ALLES für mich geworden. Nach dem Tod von Felix und Lara wollte ich nicht mehr leben, und irgendwann hab ich 2 neue Katzen bekommen, genau diese Beiden. Ich werde euch nie Vergessen, Felix und Lara, denn ihr habt mir gezeigt, was Vertrauen und Liebe sind. Und jetzt seid ihr im SternenClan. Und Lilly und Lola sind mir das Wichtigste <333333333333333333333 Danke Felara (Mischung aus Felix und Lara) <3 Juri Juri ist ein grau-getiegerter Kater mit weißer Schnauze. Er war der Bruder von Lara. Ich kannte ihn jedoch nicht sehr gut, da er nicht alt wurde, und ich noch ein kleines Kind war. Er starb an einer Krankheit, doch ich liebe ihn trotzdem<3 Er wurde nur 6 Jahre alt. Sein Kriegername ist Tintentot, und auch er sieht nicht so aus wie der Charakter, ist ihm aber gewirdmet <3 Wiki Dingens *Meine Character Arts: Benutzer:Starforce StarClan/Charakter Art by Star Wiki Aktivitäten To-Do List *Stubs: **Hollyleaf - abgeschlossen **Brambleberry - abgeschlossen **Ivypool *Bramblestar's Storm Stubs: **Blossomfall **Ivypool **S. Charaktere, die im Laufe des Buches vorkommen *'!STAFFEL 5!' **Laufend: Tall Shadow, Moth Flight, Sun Shadow **Hawk Swoop **Lightningtail **Thunder **River Ripple und Wind Runner weitermachen (!!!!!!!!!) Warrior Cats Lieblingscharaktere *Hollyleaf **einfach der beste Charakter für mich.. Ich verstehe Hollyleaf so gut in allem was sie getan hat, kann alle ihre Gedanken nachvollziehen und sie wird immer einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben. Sie ist einfach fantastisch. *Tall Shadow **extrem toller, interessanter und kühler Charakter, eine Denkerin, aber auch eine Kämpferin, die zwar wenig sagt, aber alles hört. *Ivypool **im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester hat Ivypool einen super Charakter und ja, sie IST loyal. *Mapleshade **so böse und so toll dabei :') *Moth Flight **Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, was mir Moth bedeutet. Sie ist wie ich als Katze, genau die gleichen Charaktereigenschaften.. wow. Ehrlich, wir haben so viel gemeinsam, das ist unglaublich *Brambleberry *Wind Runner **Irgendwie mag ich sie, auch wenn ich mich manchmal über sie ärgern muss xD *Hawkheart **Ich hätte ihn so gerne als Mentor, er ist sau nett und richtig toll *Gorse Fur *Thunder *River Ripple *Pebble Heart *Lightning Tail **Der perfekte Zweite Anführer und gemeinsam mit Thunder sowieso das beste :'D *Blossomfall *Russetfur **most loyal cat ever *Dappled Pelt *Mothwing *Dawnpelt *Amberleaf *Cedarstar **bester Anführer ever *Ottersplash *Crookedstar *Aspentail *Hawk Swoop *Frostfur *Yellowfang *Honeyfern *Softwing *Snowtuft *Tallstar *Fern Leaf *Dustpelt Hasscharaktere *Dovewing *Hawkfrost *Foxheart *Clear Sky *Star Flower *Snookthorn *Leafstar *Brokenstar *Jessy *Spottedleaf *Brambleclaw *Shaded Moss *Leafpool *Darkstripe *Nightcloud *Echosong *Ashfur *Sol *Rainflower *Lizardstripe *Tom *Frecklewish *Appledusk *Slash Lieblingscouples *Heathertail X Lionblaze *Bluestar X Oakheart *Silverstream X Graystripe *Brightheart X Cloudtail *Sasha X Tigerstar *Moonflower X Sunstar *Sandstorm X Firestar *Wind X Gorse *Turtle Tail X GrayWing *Fern Leaf X Gray Wing *Willowbreeze X Crookedstar *Bright Stream X Clear Sky *Rainswept Flower X Jagged Peak *Ferncloud X Dustpelt *Ravenpaw X Barley *Violet Dawn X Thunder Hasscouples *Half Moon X Jayfeather *Briarlight X Jayfeather *Leafpool X Crowfeather *Spottedleaf X Firestar *Brightheart X Swiftpaw *Dovewing X Bumblestripe *Dovewing X Tigerheart *Ivypool X Hawkfrost *Daisy X Cloudtail *Storm X Clear Sky *Jessy X Bramblestar *Cinderheart X Lionblaze http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:By_Star Zitate Book-Ranking Hier habe ich alle meine gelesenen Bücher aufgelistet, je nachdem wie gut ich sie fand ^^ Nach reihenfolge! Staffeln Allgemein #Dawn of the Clans #Power of Three #Omen of the Stars #The Original Series #The New Prophecy The Original Series #Forest of Secrets #A dangerous Path #Into the Wild #The darkest Hour #Rising Storm #Fire and Ice The New Prophecy #Dawn #Starlight #Sunset #Twilight #Moonrise #Midnight Power of Three #Outcast #Eclipse #Sunrise #Dark River #The Sight #Long Shadows Omen of the Stars #The Forgotten Warrior #Fading Echoes #The Last Hope #Night Whispers #The Fourth Apprentice #Sign of the Moon Dawn of the Clans #The First Battle #Path of Stars #A Forest Divided #The Blazing Star #Thunder Rising #The Sun Trail Super Editions #Crookedstar's Promise #Yellowfang's Secret #Tallstar's Revenge #Bluestar's Prophecy #Bramblestar's Storm #Firestar's Quest #SkyClan's Destiny Field Guides #Secrets of the Clans #The Ultimate Guide #Battles of the Clans #Code of the Clans #Cats of the Clans #Enter the Clans Mangas #Tigerstar and Sasha #The Rise of Scourge #Graystripe's Adventure #Ravenpaw's Path #SkyClan and the Stranger Short Stories #Brightspirit's Mercy #After Sunset: We Need to Talk #The Elders' Concern #Spottedleaf's Honest Answer Novellas #Mapleshade's Vengeance #Hollyleaf's Story #Tigerclaw's Fury #Leafpool's Wish #Mistystar's Omen #Cloudstar's Journey #Dovewing's Silence Vorbestellte Bücher / Bücher die ich noch lesen muss *The Apprentice's Quest *Moth Flight's Vision *The Clans Decide *Why is Jaypaw blind? *Tigerstar: Heart of Evil? *After Sunset: The Right Choice? *Goosefeather's Madness *Ravenpaw's Farewell Bilder für mich FürStar.byTini.png|Danke Tini für dieser hammertolle Bild *__* Sternenlicht.fürStar.bySilber.png|Danke Silber!! Ein umwerfend schönes Bild <3 Starlight.fürStar.bySilver.png|Von Silverhawk, danke für dieses schöne Bild *-* Starly.jpg|Von Lünileini, vielen dank *-* Hollyleaf.Wallpaper.fürStar.bySilver.png|Hollyleaf Wallpaper von Silverhawk, danke :) Für Cousii.bTini.png|Cousi danke für dieses Bild *____* <333 Katze.fürStarByFire.png|Von Fire, das Bild ist mal wieder Hammer *-* FürStarbySmara.png|Dieses absolut epische und wunderschöne Bild ist von der liebsten Smara im Wiki :3 Für Star.png|Von Jacky :), Danke, es sieht toll aus! Für Star by Keks.PNG|Von Cookie! *3* Danke für diese tolle Sternenkraft Blue.png|*w* Nochmal von Tini, Danke meine Liebe <3 FürStarbyDaisy.png|Von Daisy *w* Es ist wunderschön! Buchenstern für star.png|Von Loki *3* Katze für Star.png|Von Michi *-* FürStar.byLeo.png|Von Leo, es ist wunderschön, danke *.* Für Star ^-^.PNG|Und nochmal von Tini :D Es ist mal wieder einfach geiel FürStar.byTini.PNG|..Mal wieder von Tini :'D Es ist tooooll *-* Für Star.PNG|Shani das Bild ist wunderwunderwunderschön <333 FürStarli♥ByFlockii.png|Von Flocki, vielen Dank meine Liebe! <3 Hdl.fürStarByFire.png|Von meiner Fire! Ich liebe es, aber dich liebe ich mehr FürStarByFire.png|Wiedermal von Fire ;3 Danke :3 KeksfürStar.png|Von Tau, für meine fertige Arbeit :'D Schildplattpfote für Star by Tip.png|Von Tip <3333 Danke für dieses wunderbare Bild :3 Sehr.komisch.aussehende.Katze.png|Von Holly<333 Danke für das tolle Bild :3 Bunte.Katze.by.Keks.png|Nochmal von Cookie, diesmal eine bunte Mieze :DD Starforce.PNG|Wenn man Starforce wörtlich nimmt.. :'DDD Von Tau XDDDDDDD *rofl* Nachtschweif.png|Von Weich <33 Danke für dieses wunderschöne Bild! <333 Wichtel Star.byTini.png|Von Tini *______* *___* Danke Mausi<333333 I love it so much *____* For Star by Tip.png|Von Tip *-* Richtig schön! *__* Starley =D.by.Keks.png|Wieder von Cookie *-* Vielen Dank für das tolle Bild! FürStar.vonDiamant.png|Von Diamantenpelz, danke für dieses tolle Bild *-* FürStar.2.png|Nochmal von Diamant *-* Danke <3 For Star by Weich.png|Nochmal von Weich *-* Vielen Dank! <3 Fürdenbestenmentschenderwelt.png|Mausi du bist so lieb <3 Danke meine Süße <333 Von Sprenkel :* Starforce.png|Nochmal von Sprenkel :3 Vielen Dank für dieses Tolle Bild *-* I love it! Für Star X3 .png|Von HollyMoon, danke für das tolle Bild *-* <3 Beutejäger.Langhaar.M.Für star.png|Von Blut *-* Vielen Dank dafür, sieht echt total toll aus! *-* Starlight.png|Von Himbeere, vielen Dank für dieses wunderschöne Bild! Sogar der Stern *-* Für Staaaaaaaaaaaar x3.png|Von HollyMoon *-* Danke, es ist total schön! Danke .png|Von Corny, danke für dieses tolle Bild *~* Birthday Also erstmal: Danke an alle, die mir gratuliert haben! Hier habe ich die Bilder aufgelistet, die ich auf der Diskussionsseite hatte, die anderen werde ich im Laufe der Woche hochladen, da ich diese auf Skype bekommen hab^^ Jedenfalls danke leute, ihr seit toll! EDIT: Ja. Heute, am 3.11. Ringe ich mich mal dazu durch und lade die ganzen Bilder hoch :'D HBStarbyDidi.png|Von Dia :3 HBStar.png|Von Leaf *-* HappyBirthday,Star.png|Von Saphir *3* HappyD-day.JPG|Vom Bromi <3 Bday gift .png|Von Shani *-* starsky.png|Von Whity *w* Maus♥.png|Von Tini *_* lillywald.png|Von Sasi *-* Fürsta1.png|Von Sprefe *r* 1_by_sprenkelfeuer-d696nop.jpg|Nochmal von Sprefe *E* 1_by_sprenkelfeuer-d696osg.png|Und nochmal von meiner Sis *3* squizzythingy.jpg|Von meinem Bruder Blade *u* Für Starly.jpg|Von Bromi again :'DD 'Wichtel Keks du bist die beste :) hdl: Star' Wichteln 3.jpg Wichtel2.jpg WichtelG..jpg Wichtel1.jpg FÜR_STAR_MERRY_X-MAS.jpg Kategorie:Benutzer